The Other Alice
by julixee
Summary: What if Alice actually has a twin sister named Allison? What if Alice's father did not want Allison because of her curse mark, and was then abandon right after birth? What if she was still alive all along, being the Queen of Hearts' personal maid? What will happen when she meets Alice?


The Other Alice (Part 1)

What if Alice actually has a twin sister named Allison? What if Alice's father did not want Allison because of her curse mark, and was then abandon right after birth? What if she was still alive all along, living in secret with her family thinking she's dead? What if she is the Queen of Hearts' personal maid, and the Queen knew the real truth behind her curse mark? What if it's not a curse mark at all? What'll happen when Allison meets Alice?

~Allison's POV~

It was a sunny afternoon, and I was tending the garden as usual. My master, the Queen of Hearts, love the color red so there were only red roses in the garden. I always wanted to see a blue rose but that would be impossible, for I serve the Queen and shall follow her wishes. I hum to myself as I work and even did a little spin. That's when I saw three spade playing cards carrying some red paint and paint brushes. Curious about what they're up to, I decided to follow them.

~Alice's POV~

After entering through the door the Cheshire Cat made, I found myself inside a maze. Wandering around, I heard," Painting the roses red, we're painting roses red. We dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread."

Following where the sound came from, I saw three playing cards with human heads, arms, and leg painting white roses red. I went up to them and sang,"Oh, pardon me, but mister three, why must you paint them red?"

The three playing cards then sang back," Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, Miss, we planted the white roses by mistake. And… the Queen she likes 'em red. If she saw white instead, she'd raise a fuss and each of us would quickly lose his head." Horrified, I decided to help them paint so they won't have to get in trouble.

~Allison's POV~

I hid myself as I saw the three spade playing cards stop walking and started painting white roses red. They then even started singing as they paint making me laugh inside my head. We'll probably be very good friends but it's too bad since if my master finds out what they did, they're as good as dead. Losing my interest, I was about to leave when I saw something move. Taking a closer look, I gasped at what I saw. It was a human girl! I never seen another human besides me and the Queen in my whole life before! Especially not one with shoulder length, blonde hair with a black hair ribbon, that wore a light blue short-sleeved, tea-length dress with a white pinafore. I was just about to go say hi when the Queen arrived.

~Alice's POV~

I sang along with the playing cards as we painted. Then all of a sudden, hundreds of cards start marching in, announcing the arrival of the Queen. The three playing cards that were painting at first started running around, panicking, and then finally laid flat on the floor with their heads down. Unsure what to do, I followed their action, and laid between spade two and three. I then saw the White Rabbit I was chasing when I came here coming in a hurry, followed by a round figure. As it comes closer, I realized that it was actually a person. She was big, with lots of unnecessary weight, wearing a huge black and red dress with some gold color on it. Her hair was black and somewhat shaped like a heart, accessorized with a small crown. I tried my best not to laugh at her appearance, for she was probably the Queen everyone dread.

~Allison's POV~

My master came walking in and I could see that the girl is trying her best not to laugh. I can't blame her, since, well my master is….a bit…overweight? I watch as the Queen notices a white flower and started to go on a rampage. She order them to be executed and that's when she saw the human girl. I started to panic, afraid she'll execute the girl before I'll even get to talk to her, I quickly walked up to where the Queen is. Just as the Queen was about to speak, I interrupted her,"My Queen," I bowed, "May I ask if that is a human girl?"

The Queen seems surprised to see me here but replied, "Yes, Allison, you're correct. This should be your first time seeing another human besides me and you, yes?"

I nodded. "Yes your Majesty." The Queen's lip seems to curl up, and then she asked me, "What do you suggest we do with her then?"

I thought for a second and asked, "Your Majesty, would it be alright if she stays here in the castle as a guest?"

"Well, I suppose so, after all it may be a good experience for you." As she said that, a smile made its way up to my face. "Thank you your Majesty."

End of Part 1


End file.
